


Embrace

by Merixcil



Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Wade can always put himself back together, but it never hurts to get a little help
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838356
Kudos: 4





	Embrace

“Is that really necessary?” 

Wade looks down at himself, or more accurately, as much of himself as he can currently see. Scattered to the four corners of the world, so he is, someone better put together a map to his booty before the sharks get it. “I mean, physically speaking, no. You could walk away and let me regrow myself. Though lemme tell you, it’s a real bitch having to do all that from a neck stump. But on an emotional level, I really would like to get out of here before the King Pin comes back and invents a new version of basketball that switches out the ball for a head.”

The eyes on Spider-Man’s suit narrow. Weird how that always happens, and not just with him but with all the supers. Like there’s a tiny tech genius and running around sewing contractible eye shielding into all their uniforms. On second thoughts, Wade hasn’t exactly been keeping track of Pym recently. Anything is possible. 

“So how does this work?” Spidey asks, still lording over Wade with his fully intact body and ability to stand. “Do I get you out of here first or-”

“No time!” Wade snaps. “Just gather up all the pieces of me that you can see and bring them over here. 

The car bomb that had done him in had been impressive. Right now, Wade’s really enjoying how far flung his limbs are. It makes it much harder to feel how much it sucks to be blown apart when the pieces of you that are supposed to feel that pain are no longer connected to your central nervous system. 

Still, would be nice to get out of here under his own steam. Spider-Man could always hoist him into some kind of makeshift papoose and haul him across the city, leave a pretty sight for the forensic team to clean up in their wake, and Wade does like getting to tag along on webslinging rides. On second thoughts-

“This is everything in the area.” Spider-Man drops Wade’s left foot onto the pile, his nose visibly wrinkled under the mask. “What now?”

“Now you have to sort of mash me back together.”

“What?”

“It’ll be much easier if you just give me a hug.”

A simple instruction, though evidently not if your brain is the size of an arachnid’s. Wade rolls his eyes and immediately gets half a gallon of blood in them from where it was hiding out in the top of his hood. “Get all of me together and just wrap your arms around me, Spider-Buddy.”

Evidently, picking up bloody limbs is not the same thing as having to hug them. With a not insignificant amount of groaning and proposals that they try literally anything else, Spider-Man shuffles off his feet and onto his butt where the best of God’s creatures are currently hashing it out in the gutter. Wade would feel bad, his idea about the trash compactor both had merit and showed real ingenuity. But who doesn’t like a good hug? Especially from someone as well mannered and well toned as your friendly, neighbourhood Spider-Man.

He’s even polite enough to put Wade’s head on top of the pile of gore before he begins. “You sure I don’t need to put you back in the right order?”

“Positive.” Wade would nod but he has no neck. “I usually sort myself out eventually.”

Thus does the hug begin, and admittedly Wade can’t feel it at all till about five minutes in when his nerves start to piece back together, and by then he’s more focused on how absurdly powerfully everything hurts than the hug, but it’s the thought that counts.

“You done?” Spider-Man asks, when Wade has stopped screaming and his attempts to flex his hands are actually yielding some results. 

“Five more minutes.” Wade tries, burrowing his nose into Spider-Man’s chest. 

If it were Cable or Logan, they’d probably dump him in the nearest trash can and re-tear off any easily accessible limbs in punishment for him being so bold. But Spider-Man sighs, and doesn’t pull his arms away. 

“How about two more minutes?”

Wade’ll take it

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'whumptober' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
